Chapter 3- Names in Arabic
by Serena Slaugter
Summary: Carmella writes down the two names of the owner and the helper and then gets the things that she needs.


Chapter # 3-Names in Arabic.

Carmela:"All right. Give me some time to write both of your names in arabic and I will write your names underneath it."

Javier:"Sure thing, Carmela."

Demetrius:"We has some things to put away that need tending. Come find us when you are finished."

Carmela:"Right."

Javier and Demetrius walked from behind the long counter and got busy as Carmela turn the paper around. She begain to write both of their names in arabic. Demetrius Crowe's name looked like this

دميتريوس كراو and Javier King's name in arabic was خافير ملك. Soon after she was finished, they came back to her and found out how beautiful thier names look in arabic. She had done both of their names.

Carmela:"Javier, I need directions or a map from here."

Javier:"Where are you planning to go?"

Carmela:"To the frontier to hunt for somethings for a friend of mine."

Javier:"It's dangerous out there in the frontier. Are you sure that you can handle yourself out there alone?"

Carmela:"I know. I'm sure and I got out of tougher scraps than being out in the frontier."

Javier:"Right. Directions or a map, which one do you need?"

Carmela:"Directions and a map would be good, if you have both."

Javier:"In fact, I can write down the directions to the frontier and back here, while Demetius gets the map. The map and the directions should act as payment since you have done both our name in what language did you write them in?"

Carmela:"I written them in arabic."

Javier:"Arabic, huh. But they are so beautiful. Thnak you."

Carmela:"Your'e welcome, Javier."

Javier takes a new sheet of paper and begins to write down the directions to get to the frontier while Demetius gets the map. He walks away and starts to look for the map. Carmela walks away from the long counter to get some stuff for the trip into the frontier. She picked up a pack, a bed roll, some food cans, some rope and an axe. She brought them to the counter and went off to get some more things that she needs. Carmela walked through the isles and finally found what she was looking for. It was a pack to carry the things that she needed to get to the frontier. She took it off the shelf and brought it up to the counter as Javier was finished with the directions then Demetius came up with the map to the frontier. They looked at the things that she had placed on the counter and then looked at her.

Javier:"Carmela, meeting you now is a great day. These things that you got here free of charge meaning that you don't have to pay for them."

Carmela:"Are you sure that I don't have to pay for them. I have the coin to pay for them."

Javier:"No, Carmela. There is no need for your coin here. Just return here safely and tell us of your little adventure. Promise?"

Carmela:"Sure. I will and I promise that I will."

Carmela started to place the things that she needed on the trip to the frontier in the pack. After that, she rolled up the map and placed it in the pack with he food that she will need. She took the pack off the counter as Javier handed her the note with the two sets of directions to get there and back safely. She looked at the note, looked up at them and smiled at them. They smiled back at her as she pulled herself away from the counter. She headed to the door and placed her hand on the handle.

Demetius:"Be safe, Carmela."

Javier:"Come back here safe, Carmela."

Carmela:"I will come back here safe, Javier and Demetius. Have faith in me to come back."

Javier:"Right."

Demetius:"Okay."

Carmela opened the door and left the gereral store, she began to follow the directions that Javier had written down for her. She started to walk through the streets again and finally getting to the frontier. She slowly walked through the forest to a good spot that was not to far from a water fall. She placed her pack next to her feet as she lookd around the area. Carmela knelt down and started to rummage through her pack for the rope. She found it and she removed it from the pack. Carmela tested the rope out and it was strong enough to last. So she tied her pack with one end of the rope as she carried it to a nearby tree. She stood at the foot of the tree and looked up for a branch that was strong enough to hang her pack from. She sets her sights on one and she heaved her pack high enough to go over the branch. It went over the branch and it hanged there dangling. Carmela tied a part of the rope to the tree base. It was a really good knot and it was hard to untie it once it was tied. The only thing to get the pack to fall was an axe. Carmela was satisfed with what she had done with her pack and it was secure enough so animals can't get to her food. Carmela picked a direction and started to head to where she was going. She walked silently to the around the woods she picked a good tree to climb up into. Carmela traveled branch to branch until she spots a five children came running out of the village. The last one was one without sleeves and wearing dark pants.

Carmella:"Interesting."

The village was surrounded by trees that were sharp at the top. She stayed hidden as they ran past her. She quickly followed them while being silent as she was moving the trees. She stopped in a tree that was near some rocks. As she watched, she could somewhat translate of that they were saying. She sat down on the branch while watching them pick out sticks. Soon, the boy looked around and then looked down at his hand. He had the short stick as the other children ran off to hide. He begins counting as she got up and left them for awhile to hunt a bear.

The boy counted to one hundred and began to track his friends as they hidden somewhere in the woods. He followed the clues to find one of his friends, the began to search for the other two. He began to search for the last one and soon he found the last one. They all began to head back to the place that they were at before.

She got at least 5 meters northwest of them as she heard the sounds of a bear. The sound was a low bear growl as she looked down from a tree that she was in. The bear was underneath her just waiting to be skinned and for it's meat. Carmela lept down and wrestled with the bear until she stabbed it with one of her knives.

In a worn down manor, a old hermit recieved a letter from the Egyptian Assassins. He got the letter a few months ago. The letter explained that the Master Assassin in Egypt was going to send one of his assassins to watch over him and to protect him against the templar threat in America. The assassin who was going to watch over him and protect him was in fact a girl of 16 years old. The Master Assassin was send her to watch over him was his own daughter named Carmela Gutierrez. The letter states that the Egyptian Master Assassin hated to send his own daughter, his own flesh and blood away to America. It also says that it was for the best for her to be sent away so she won't be harmed. The letter says that she would come on the ship called Sea's Plunder and wearing a full body cloak. It was hard for him to let go of his own daughter but it was for best. That was in September 20th, 1758.

The old hermit who lived in the manor, came to Boston in search of the cloaked asassin. He got some directions from some who had seen them before walking from the pier to his house. In Shephane's place, he was busy with Carmela's room. He felt that she get a room instead of being in the basement. He was putting some of the stuff away when he heard a knock on his door. He left the room, walked down the stairs and got to the door.

Stephane:"Who is it?"

The man:"Achilles Davenport."

Stephane:"What buisness do you have with me?"

Archilles:"It's about girl who came here from Egypt."


End file.
